Heretofore, various polyurethanes have been formulated.
A particular urethane polymer is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,678 to Chung. While this urethane was an improvement over other urethanes, especially with regard to fuel and sealing resistance, its components generally had to be applied to an item within a relatively short time after combining thereof. That is, two separate components were generally made, one being the amine curative component and the remaining component containing all other ingredients. However, the remaining component had poor stability in that it would start to react with itself or crosslink with the isocyanate therein and generally had to be used within a week after preparation thereof.
The present invention comprises a polyurethane having an overall end paint formulation which is somewhat similar to the formulation set forth in Chung, U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,678. However, the present invention relates to various separate components which form the overall formulation and have unexpectant and very long shelf life of a matter of months, and even years.